


The Greatest Thing With Two Eyes

by pr0t0n



Series: Falling Everyday, Like Gravity [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, I LOVE gwenvid, No Angst, Romance, Short & Sweet, Takes place S1EP12, canadian david, gwenvid - Freeform, hispanic gwen, only splinters, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0t0n/pseuds/pr0t0n
Summary: How there could be so much serenity in his voice after enduring all of that? Gwen hadn’t a clue.or: Gwen picks some splinters out of David's back after the bonfire falls on him. It's cuter than it sounds.





	The Greatest Thing With Two Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gwenvid. I've been working on this back and forth, deleting and adding new things so sorry if some things are a bit unclear. I didn't have a beta read this before posting, sorry!!

“You got pretty beat up, huh?” Gwen muttered allowed, her hands on David’s naked back. The redhead was scraped up from the events from earlier that day. When the bonfire fell on him, when he was trapped under wood… It gave someone a lot of time to think. And it gave a certain redhead a lot of time to get a whole bunch of splinters. So there the two co-counselors were, Gwen sitting on the bathtub, picking splinters out of David’s back. David’s head was turned away from Gwen, wincing with every touch on the sensitive skin. Splinters poked out from the freckled skin, like a hedgehog.

 

“Hold on.. Just tell me if it hurts,” she told him softly, hands grazing the soft pale skin as she prepared to pull a hunk out. He gave a nod of affirmation, tensing and bracing himself as she pulled out yet another one. Blood reached the surface of his skin, Gwen pressing a hand towel against it and trying to ease the sharp pain. David’s fist unclenched, color returning to his once white knuckles. 

 

“How many more?” He croaked, turning to look at her.

 

“At least ten, then you’ll be good to go.”

 

He nodded, sighing, his hand resting on her thigh. He squeezed everytime she pulled another one out, wincing and letting out soft whines. Gwen didn’t really mind. It was David after all.

 

After three more, Gwen got up to get a new towel. After the last seven, David’s tense shoulders relaxed, thought his head was still tilted down. His hand moved, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he realized how clammy his hands were. He quickly took it off her leg, leaving the cool air to touch the place where it had once been. It made Gwen shiver momentarily.

 

“Are you alright, David?” She asked the red head softly, her hands moving to his shoulders and squeezing out the knots. He shivered under her touch, taking a moment before replying.

 

“I can barely keep my eyes open,” he admitted, chuckling lightly and putting his hand over hers to move it. How there could be so much serenity in his voice after enduring all of that? Gwen hadn’t a clue.

 

“I know, you had a long day,” she responded eventually, collecting her thoughts. She looked at David, him looking back. They locked eyes. Her abuelita had always said that eyes were windows to the soul. David’s were calm, passive, yet hungry and crashing like a tide at full moon, with the appetite of a thousand lions and the tranquility of a quiet summer night.

 

He smiled wearily and she smirked back, David standing up but his eyes not moving. They just focused on her, and though she normally felt suffocated by everyone’s stares, all she felt was brash confidence.

 

“I’m going to bed,” he told Gwen. The Hispanic girl nodded, getting up as well.

“Sleep tight,” she croaked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

 

“You do too, angel.” 

 

As she watched him walk away, Gwen had never felt so smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) I loved writing this and want to post more on here. Please give me any constructive criticism, it's appreciated!! If anyone wants a continuation to this, I'll happily do it. I forgot to mention that the title is from Bon Bon Voyage, one of the ending songs. It's great. Thanks again for reading! :3c


End file.
